Panto Visio
Visio (ビジョン), or "Panto Vision" from birth is a role-play character of Zion and is a Metalman descendent of Magetta's Universe 7 Counterpart. History Arrival on Earth/Initial Role-Play Visio arrived on earth as a yellow ball from space, as ball picks up momentum and crashed a few miles off SC boarders, causing a minor earthquake where Jericho then investigates, the ball is sitting there in a crater as it gives off a rather irradiating level of ki. Jericho touches the ball only to be burned, the ball having burned in the atmosphere... howver there was also another reasoning for this. It moves slightly, giving off steam as Hard-drive like sounds are heard from within the ball, then begins beeping. The ball begins to shift and form into a humanoid like shape. It was a robot? He began to speak in a metallic voice where he then gets to introduce himself and take in his surroundings. He did not understand earth culture and was unknowing to Jericho's gestures of a hand shake and the term "howdy". He proceeded to inspect rocks and his surroundings. He wonders where he is.. He proceeded to ask who resides on the planet "Earth", referring to him as a "flesh man". As Jericho demonstrates the usage of ki, magma begins to drip from Visio's cracks and crevices. He then emits steam, beating his chest.. He rolls into a ball similar to as when he landed and rolls off northwards, leaving a trail of scorched land in his tracks. Personality and Appearance Appearance Visio is colored a bright beige color, closely resembling that of a racing yellow when in sunlight. He also has brown highlighted features. Visio has a bulky and slightly stocky build. He has an obvious steampunk theme.. He is bipedal with two claw-like feet and two arms, one serving as a three-fingered mandible and the other as a laser cannon or spring-loaded fist. Visio also has bluish green eyes. Vents serve as the mouth and nostrils which lead to his molten magma core, which serves as a stomach. On his back, he wears what appears to be some sort of cooling apparatus, indicated by the steam-spewing chimney that branches from it. He speaks with a metallic voice. Abilities, Powers and Techniques Natural Abilities *'Power Up' - Visio is capable of increasingly powering up. When Metalmem reach their peak power, they gain a red aura around themselves and the lava in their body glows brightly. *'Lava Spit' - Metalmen and Visio possess powerful magma inside their body which can be spat out in streams. They can increase the power of the Lava Spit by cooling the magma and solidifying it. *'Cooled Lava Club' - By allowing his spit magma to cool, Visio can create a club to wield in combat. *'Temperature raising' - Thanks to natural magma, Viso is capable of drastically increasing the temperature in his surrounding area. *'Tornado' - By spinning his body at high speeds he is capable of appearing as a tornado. *'Morphing' - Visio has the ability to morph his robotic like body into any desired form, ranging from a cube, to a pyramid, and to a standard ball, good for travelling. Powers Techniques & Skills *'Enhanced Close Quarters Combat' - Visio can certainly take his fair share of hits, but in close quarters he can make an opponent pay for getting too close. This makes up for his extremely slow speed and low acrobatic and flying skills. *'Superior Durability' - Visio like all metalmen can take amazing ammounts of punishment to their body structure and build.. He can withstand damage dealed by ki, or physical attacks alone to the extent of potentially even a planet's destruction! Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles